lifeinthedreamhousefandomcom-20200213-history
Gone Glitter Gone - Part 1/Transcript
(Opening Theme) --Skipper just finished brushing her hair-- Skipper: Now to rock me some glitter. --Then she grabbed the spray of glitter, but when she pressed the top of the sprayer, no glitter came out-- Skipper: Wha? Barbie: Mmm, a dash of glitter, and I'm ready for the red carpet. --No glitter came out from Barbie's perfume too-- Stacie: My skateboard's gonna look sick! --No glitter came out of her sprayer too and Stacie shaked it and still nothing-- Stacie: No! --They all went to the garage where they keep all their glitter in a glitter dispencer, when they pulled the lever, no glitter came out-- All: No Glitter?! Barbie: There must some mistake, we can't be out of glitter. Ken Brockman (T.V.): Oh it's a mistake, Malibu is out of glitter! We go now to a prominent member of the Glitteratti for a comment. Barbie (T.V.): I earge all my fans to remain calm during this crisise Skipper and Stacie: Huh? Barbie: I'm sure we'll be glittered and glamurous again soon. Skipper: Wow! Barbie, even a glitter shortage doesn't rattle you. Barbie: Well it's always best to be optimu-(wining) who am I kidding? I'm a total reck! I need glitter! Ken: I came as soon as I heard, and I brought the Barbie bummed out kit, tissues, concelation cupcakes, and a manly shoulder to cry on. --Skipper was crying and picked one tissue, and Stacie ate some cupcakes, and Barbie cried on Ken's shoulder-- Ken (on couch): This is like the hair gel shortage a few years ago, it was tragic! (crying while saying tragic) Ken: Not to worry! I'm on it! (a few minutes) I did it! I created artificial glitter in the lab! Barbie: Oh, Ken! Our worries are over! Ken: I call it Flitter. --Then Stacie took the flitter from Ken-- Stacie: Oooh! Let me try it! Am I sparkly or what? (struggling to get unstuck from the flitter) My hands are stuck. Ken: Mmm, I might've added to much ultra glue. --Stacie struggling to get her hands unstuck from her head and her hip while Ken was talking-- Skipper: You're flitter's a flop Ken: Don't worry, I'll get you girls glitter, when Ken's on the case, he gets it done right. (his gloves are stuck to his waist and his hands got from the gloves but the gloves are still stuck to his waist) Ken: This is it Taffy, (taffy sniffs the glitter from Ken's hand) the last precious bit of real glitter, now sniff out some more. (Taffy licked all the glitter in Ken's hand) Taffy! Taffy (on couch): It had some nice fruity notes, with a hint of beef and a full sparkly finish. Stacie: Who needs glitter when you've got rhinestones. --Barbie, Skipper and Stacie tries on the rhinestones but they are really sharp so they can hurt their plastic-- Barbie, Skipper and Stacie: Ow! Ow-ow-ow! Ow! Barbie: It's no use! There's no substitute for glitter. Chelsea: Would Dolly's dress look pretty with glitter? (Barbie, Skipper and Stacie look at Chelsea) or should I glue on some stars? Barbie: Chelsea, you have, glitter? Ken Brockman: The crisise has reached epic proportions, with glitter riots spraking out all over the country. (some girls jumped into Ken Brockman because he's holding glitter and the T.V. loses signal) Barbie: So, where did you get the glitter, Chelsea? (Barbie, Skipper and Stacie comes closer to Chelsea) Chelsea: You guys look weird! Are you okay? Stacie: Chelsea! Give us the precious! (speaking like a zombie) --Then Chelsea ran away to her room-- The Three: (takes deep breath) Glitter!!! Ken (narator): Next time on Barbie Life In The Dreamhouse: Stacie: (laughs evily) It's mine! All mine! --The sisters chase who ever got the glitter-- Transcript Guide